


Gone to Hell

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 飘au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 警：薇是女装大佬，伪寡妇文学，Gone with the Wind的au。一篇已经脱离了Hannibal的原作光顾着ooc的东西。Q：汉尼拔与薇尔结婚的时候知不知道他是男人？A：知道，知道得很。薇女装是有原因的。我永远喜欢相爱相杀！第一次打上tbc因为最近有点忙，我并不愿意写长篇，因为没人看我就不想继续写，所以我心情不好就坑了。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gone to Hell

文里的注释：  
1.布洛肯伯恩：BrokenBurn，是庄园的名字，参考Kate Stone的日记。  
2.妈咪：Mammy是黑佣的称呼，不是母亲。

这场舞会来得莫名其妙，但南方上流社会的绅士小姐们都不会拒绝，况且它同时还是一场为南方联盟举办的义卖，是前所未有的盛大。  
此时的亚特兰大还是一座喜气洋洋的城市，人们永远对战争富有热情与盲目的自信，他们高唱着“The Bugles Sang Truce”，让这份情绪里又无端增添了一抹哀愁。  
年轻的少女总是最喜欢幻想的，她们的美梦在这个战争年代里总要添上一笔罗曼蒂克。因此，每隔不到半个月这里就会举行一场婚礼。休假的士兵回到这里，他们的头颅高昂，身披英气十足的灰色制服，金色的麦穗在他们的胸口骄傲地摆动着。他们通常会成为婚礼的新郎，连礼堂上的十字架也由两把交叉的军刀代替。但过不了个把月，他们拥吻着这些漂亮的姑娘，丢下新娘或是肚子里的孩子——这些男人又要回到战场里去了。但姑娘们无怨无悔，她们为自己的男人感到骄傲，对自己从死神的手里夺得的爱情异常珍重。  
于是，这座城市总是在高涨的幸福与缠绕的忧愁之间拉扯着。  
但对于格雷厄姆家的大小姐，此时此刻真是美妙极了。  
桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆跟随着阿兰娜·布鲁姆来到亚特兰大已经两个月了。他穿着一身从头到脚的黑色长裙，活像口没入土的棺材。他身材纤细四肢修长，带着一顶黑色的大檐帽，走起路来却像是一只轻盈的雏雀，踏着轻快的步伐坐到椅子上，念叨着前两天收到的“喜讯”。  
“我的爱情死了。唉，妈妈啊，我该如何是好。”薇尔用颤抖的声音诉说着他的无助，但他的眼睛里却干干净净连一滴亮晶晶的东西都没有。  
“可怜的薇尔，你的丈夫在前线失踪一个月了，”阿兰娜轻声安慰着眼前的姑娘，“别着急，你知道的，电报要经过里士满，才能传到我们这边来，也许很快就能有消息了呢。”  
那双水蓝色的眼睛里蒙上一层惊慌，薇尔颤声说，“哦不，他们说，他们说找到了一具很像他的尸体呢... ”  
“万一那具尸体并不是你丈夫的呢。”  
“闭嘴！你闭嘴！”薇尔突然站起了身，他的身体因为激动而摇晃个不停，胸脯剧烈的起伏着。  
“噢天啊，对不起。”玫瑰一样的少女眼睛里含着歉意，她的右手抚摸着自己已经微微隆起的孕肚。没人知道孩子的父亲是谁，大家都默许那是神施的奇迹。  
薇尔抿着嘴唇，贝齿咬出浅浅的红痕。小寡妇掐了掐自己的脸蛋儿，好让自己看起来不再苍白虚弱。  
就是这样，这才是布洛肯伯恩庄园¹最美丽的“少女”，尽管他在十六岁的年纪就嫁人了。  
舞会上的男人们身边或多或少围着漂亮的姑娘，他们的手上端着穿越封锁线偷运过来的美酒，高亢地发表着自己的想法。  
“我相信我们会赢得这场战争的胜利，因为我们有最伟大的将军，我们有最伟大的总统！”男人举起自己的酒杯，对着墙上挂着的巨幅肖像——戴维斯总统和斯蒂芬斯副总统——一饮而尽。  
“该死的北方佬，哦，对不起女士们，”男人们总会在女人在场的时候为自己的脏话道歉，“用不了多长时间，他们就要求饶了。要让他们尝尝没有粮食吃的滋味，连黑佣的小孩都能细数他们的罪恶。”  
无论男人还是女人，还有那些长辈们，他们的眼睛里都折射着对战争的狂热与对祖国的忠诚，脸上弥漫着对主义赤裸裸的自信与热情。  
女人的笑声从那片嘈杂的议论声里传来，几声故作姿态的叫喊或是活泼清脆的奉承响彻了整个大厅，这让只能守着自己的义卖长桌的薇尔心里不舒服极了，“我比她们可漂亮多了，那些女人的声音可真难听！我的腰比她们的胳膊还要细，我的皮肤比她们还要白嫩，我的舞步比她们要熟练多了呀！”  
瞧那漂亮的紫藤花、蔷薇和剑兰，还有新鲜的葡萄藤，姑娘们的手多巧啊，把这个破训练厅打扮得竟像是一座花园了。  
但薇尔却不能跳舞，他迫不及待地穿上了那身丧服，倒是没想过这让他没了机会在舞会上翩翩起舞了，没有男人围着他的裙边儿转，那些疏离的恭维也再也不能满足他了！  
这怎么能甘心呢，他为了这场他毫不关心的义卖日日夜夜缝着国旗、婴儿的衣服、汗巾，他娇嫩的手上被针线划破了几道血痕，如今他只能坐在这里看着那群男男女女载歌载舞，忍受着这些没完没了的战争话题，而那些美妙的东西倒是离他而去了，这怎么能甘心呢！  
舞会上不乏年轻的士兵们，他们大多穿着崭新的军服，梳着干净利落的头发，闪亮亮的扣子或肩章在烛光和灯光里闪着夺目的星光，马刺在靴子后面发出清脆的声响，他们昂首踏着坚定的步伐，在这场舞会里像是忙碌的工蜂一样穿梭着。  
这么多好看的小伙子。  
小寡妇心里又泛起了酸水儿，不能调情不能跳舞是多么的痛苦，他苦着脸，倒是让他与这身黑丧服更配了。这些人让他想起了他那位倒霉的丈夫，当初出发去前线打仗的时候穿得可是比他们还要英俊呢。虽然那时候经常有信从前方寄给薇尔，但是他一封都没有回过。  
哦，现在倒好了，他死了还要管着他。  
薇尔慌忙在胸前画了个十字，祈祷着他的丈夫早日安息。  
“太太？太太！”一个年轻的义勇兵起先轻轻地呼唤着这位漂亮的妇人，但是他发现并不能把对方从明显走神的状态里叫出来，不得不提高了嗓音。  
那双多情的眼波转到眼前的人身上，透出淡淡的哀切。  
“有什么事吗？这位年轻的先生。”  
士兵当然知道这是位正在守丧的寡妇，但是他的魂儿早已丢在了对方淌着温柔的笑容里，“噢... 太太，您，您可以叫我奇尔顿，我来收集各位姑娘们想要捐出的东西。”  
奇尔顿鬼迷心窍地凑到这位美人前，恨不得与“她”搭上几句话，哪怕与“她”说上几句毫无意义的寒暄也是好的。  
“如你所见，我身上可是什么都没有呢。”那只带着黑绸缎手套的小手儿抚上脖颈，再滑落到微微起伏的胸前，脸颊上泛出两片薄薄的红晕。  
薇尔停顿了片刻，忽然露出恍惚的神情，他轻呼道，“有的！我有。”  
他摘下手套，露出瓷白的皮肤，骨节分明的手指上缀着一颗鸽子蛋大的绿宝石，周围镶着一圈白金钻石，晃得人眼晕。他欣赏了一会儿，露出了满意的笑容，对于漂亮的东西和金钱，他从来是不吝惜自己的赞美的，哪怕它们看起来华丽得有些俗气。  
“这是我的婚戒，我此刻是多么想念他啊。”薇尔恰到好处地露出凄楚的神色，挤出两滴一文不值的眼泪，“但我又是如此地恨他。”  
“怎么会这样？”奇尔顿裹藏着内心深处私密的窃喜，颤声说道。  
“他是最可恨的人，他夺走了我的自由，他会打我骂我，甚至会... 会侮辱我！就因为... 因为我生不出孩子！他是这世界上最坏的人啊！”薇尔从袖子里掏出一块方巾，掩住自己的侧脸，呜呜咽咽地抽泣着，他知道露出自己挺翘的鼻尖更加惹人怜爱，没有女人教他，但这样总能从那些蠢男人那里骗取他想要的回报。  
“天啊！怎么会这样！他竟忍心、忍心对你这样美丽的女子挥舞他的拳头。”奇尔顿并未安慰过几个哭泣的女人，除了他的母亲。  
薇尔一边啜泣着，一边摘下了那枚戒指，他在心里压抑着自己的欢呼，然后快速地将那枚戒指扔进了捐赠箱里，听见它在里面磕了个欢快的响儿。  
多么悦耳动听。  
“天啊，亲爱的，你愿意为联盟做出了如此大的牺牲！”阿兰娜的眼睛注视着薇尔，洋溢着爱戴与欣喜。  
薇尔却并不理会她子虚乌有的赞美，只顾着与眼前的男人调情。  
“可是你要知道的，虽然我年纪轻轻就成了个寡妇，但是，女人总归是需要男人的啊。”睫毛乖顺地掩住那双蓝绿色的眸子，薇尔放低了声音，轻柔地念叨着妇人的烦恼，虽是妇人，但他如今也不过十七岁的年龄，娇娇弱弱得像是一株兰花，可怜的，他只做了别人一年的妻子就成了寡妇，“我想，我想跳舞！想要放声歌唱！可如今，我还要为了那个伤害我的人守丧，我竟连这点儿权利都被他夺走了。噢！我真可怜！”  
薇尔又哭哭啼啼了起来，他连哭泣的样子都端庄极了，他掩住瑰丽的容貌，透明的泪珠吻着他的脸颊，不愧是妈咪²教育出来的南方淑女。  
奇尔顿心疼极了，他的嘴里磕磕绊绊地嗫嚅着，最后几乎是喊出了一句令他自己十分后悔的话，“我... 我来邀请您跳舞吧！”  
“哦！真的吗！”薇尔激动地用双手握住奇尔顿的一只大手，泪花里闪烁着感激的热情。  
奇尔顿本想收回自己的话，但好似那双柔弱无骨的小手捧住的是他的心脏，他竟再也说不出拒绝的话来，哪怕周围一些人早已对这边的情况七嘴八舌地议论起来，尤其是那些老妇人，她们刻薄地眼神射像薇尔，像是一群盯着肉的老狐狸，无需多言，便能体会到她们的不满。  
“真的... 真的，好太太，您叫什么名字？”  
“叫我薇尔吧，我不想再提那可恶的男人的名字了，”薇尔开心极了，他站了起来，拍了拍自己衣服上的褶皱，哪怕他的裙子没有那群姑娘们鲜艳，没有那些漂亮的蕾丝花边儿和缎带，没有五光十色的珠宝衬着蓝色的眼睛，他仍然要踢踏着灵活的舞步、作为亚特兰大的美人去征服世界了，“我们走吧，这位迷人的先生。”  
薇尔挽着义勇兵的手臂，走向那片属于他的，弥漫着花香与酒气，混合着各种香水味儿的世界。  
多么美妙啊！薇尔才不在乎这群南方人的想法，他们腐朽得就像是布洛肯伯恩庄园里许久没结果的老树。在那群被吓到的老妇人们的眼光里，那些咬牙切齿嫉妒着他的姑娘们，还有那些神色中饱含赞赏与喜爱的年轻士兵的注视下，薇尔摆动着腰肢跳起弗吉尼亚双人舞来了。  
哪怕是他那活见鬼的丈夫来邀请他跳舞，他也是愿意的！他早就把那些好品德抛到脑后去了！  
有了第一支舞蹈便有了第二支，姑娘们的裙摆在地板上旋转着、飞舞着，它们谁也不肯停歇。少女手中的扇子像是缤纷的翩翩蝴蝶，在觥筹交错的舞会上跳着、飞舞着，偶尔停驻在花丛中，发出动人的笑声。  
在最后一支华尔兹舞曲里，薇尔早已不知道自己靠在谁的肩膀上。他的头挨着男人的鬓发，诉说着绵绵情话。他透过少女们的裙缝里望着那群老妇人严厉的脸，几位快要昏过去的女人甚至拿出了嗅盐。  
薇尔低笑了几声，嘴角牵出恶劣的弧度。  
那之后过去了多少天薇尔已经不记得了，因为他玩得忘乎所以，周旋在不同男人之间，像个不知疲倦的精灵。  
薇尔回家的时候不算太晚，尘埃在火红的太阳光里起舞，盘旋在客厅里站得笔挺的男人脚下。  
高挑的男人并没有着军装，而是穿着现在正时髦的白色衬衣，松松垮垮地挂在那人宽厚的肩膀上，往下被束在瘦削的窄腰上，合身的制服裤勾勒出优美的腿部线条，隐没在黑得发亮的皮靴里。那是一具强壮的肉体，偏偏被斯文的躯壳层层包裹着，成为了如此富有魅力而又危险的男人。灰金色的头发一丝不苟地梳在傲慢的颅后，露出高耸的眉骨和褐色的双眸，它们正笑眯眯地盯着威尔，性感的薄唇勾着浅浅的笑容。  
从看到那个人的身影开始，薇尔的心底就像是住进了打着鼓的小人儿，一刻不停地敲击着他的心房，连窗外的夕阳也因为那个男人的出现变得黯淡无光。  
“晚上好，汉尼拔·莱科特夫人。”  
薇尔怔忪了片刻，心底憋出了一句最恶毒的诅咒，一不小心溜出了那张小嘴儿。  
“真你妈的见鬼。”

Ch2  
文章中注释：  
1\. Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion:出自莎士比亚十四行诗sonnet20，意为“你，我热爱的情妇兼情郎”。  
2\. 马德拉酒：葡萄酒，无生命，酒精度高。

薇尔躲避着夕阳，逃往黑暗的角落里瑟缩着，他一动不动，盯着那个男人。  
“桂娜薇尔，宝贝，太早啦，太阳还没落山呢。”望着罩在那件沉闷的丧服里的小寡妇，汉尼拔甚至是感激的，他的妻子把那颗自作聪明的漂亮脑袋靠在其他男人的臂弯里撒娇时竟也没有忘记给他守丧。他可真是把可怜的烂骨头。  
薇尔收起了他圆润的下颌，挑着两条弯弯的眉毛，那双猫儿眼蒙了一层模模糊糊的水汽，这副样子倒像是个受了莫大委屈的小女孩儿了。  
“你、你让我担心坏了！”薇尔嘴上说得热闹极了，却是一步也不肯向前，他扯了扯裙子，把目光转向了桌上的空酒杯，旁边是已经见底的马德拉酒瓶²。  
他喝酒了？他喝酒了！天啊！  
撕碎南方人身上披着的那层薄薄的尊严有趣极了，像个姑娘家露出恐惧的样子大大取悦了汉尼拔，但薇尔是不同的，他喜欢和他磨嘴皮，开几个无关紧要的玩笑，喜欢那张说谎成瘾的小嘴儿，是谁这么伟大生出了这样一条伶俐的舌头系在了他的口中。  
“担心我嘛，我倒是没怎么看出来。好太太，你那些花花绿绿的裙子呢？怎么穿得像个黑乌鸦似的。”汉尼拔踱着不紧不慢的步子，右手搭着薇尔的肩头绕到了他的身后，嗅着男男女女的香水交织出令人昏昏沉沉的味道，左手牵起那只微微颤抖的手放在唇边吻了吻，然后似是恍然大悟一般，举到了薇尔的鼻子底下，半是讨好半是揶揄地说道，“好太太，你的戒指去哪里了？”  
薇尔的背后就是男人的胸膛，他却把身子绷得直直的，半点儿也不愿意挨近那个怀抱里。  
妈妈啊，和上帝祈祷是无用的啊！  
“它可太丑了，”薇尔咬了咬嘴唇，抽回了手，紧紧攥在胸口，“汉尼，你不如再给我买一个罢！”  
“你可知道那一枚戒指就足够庄园里那一百口黑佣种上半年的棉花？我看你真是个什么都不懂的天真娃娃。”汉尼拔讥笑着，强硬地扯过薇尔的左手，把每根手指抚平，从口袋里掏出了那枚绿莹莹的戒指，“你嫌它丑，我看倒是与你般配极了！你就戴着这枚戒指和我过一辈子吧！”  
那枚戒指被一寸寸塞进细瘦的无名指里，每进一寸，薇尔的脸就白上一分。  
“你、你把它赎回来了？”  
“是啊，发发慈悲吧。”  
“我捐出了它，是为联盟的主义做出了伟大的贡献！倒是你，你只是个... 是个做着不知道什么生意的臭流氓罢了！”薇尔想了半天，也没有记起南方人对他的蔑称，只记得人们私底下不仅议论着他的一言一行，更是振振有词地数落着他丈夫的恶行。  
“亲爱的，你什么都不懂。你是想骂我什么呢？跟北方佬一样的‘投机商’？还是南方的‘叛徒’呢？我没做错什么啊，南方需要什么，我就给你们什么，北方佬出卖联盟与我偷偷做生意，他们又有什么错呢？这可比从英国运来东西方便多了，你那些漂亮的裙子，法国最时髦的帽子，还有这些俗不可耐的珠宝，都是从哪来的呢？况且，南方就要一头栽进坟墓里去了！”汉尼拔笑了笑，望着薇尔的表情从茫然到愤怒，好似被抢了糖吃的小孩儿，脸也涨红了起来。  
“坟墓？你是说南方要被那群卑鄙的北方佬打垮了？你是士兵啊，你怎么能说出这种话来！”  
“正因为我是士兵我才这样说，联盟需要我的时候，我在那儿，联盟不需要我的时候，它就完蛋啦！”汉尼拔用一只胳膊撑着另一只，手掌掩住轻浮的笑容，他的语气里没有一丝恐慌，倒像是末日前那悲哀又狂喜的样子了。  
薇尔被惊得说不出话来，但是他又觉得似乎汉尼拔说的是有他的道理的，他为自己产生这样的想法而害怕，想起每个南方人对联盟忠实的信仰和骄傲，不由得浑身冰凉。他不知该如何安放这种情绪，便只能对着面前的人发泄，“我真讨厌你！你的名字若是出现在阵亡名单上，我一定会迫不及待地撕下来绣在我的胸针上！”  
“那我可真高兴，在你的心尖儿上为我竖起墓碑吧！”汉尼拔捧着那张令人心碎的脸蛋儿，迫使它仰面对着自己，“你可知道印度自焚殉夫的习俗？”  
“我不知道，放开我！汉尼！”薇尔的手撕扯着汉尼拔的衬衣，想要摆脱对方的束缚。  
“印度男人死后并不会被埋进土里，他们会被焚烧，而他们的妻子，要爬上火架追随丈夫而去。所以你瞧，那里是没有寡妇的。”汉尼拔的双手滑到了细颈，隔着薄薄的皮肤感受手掌里的脉搏，缓缓收紧，“威尔，你永远也等不到那一天了！若是不幸失去了生命，那你便等着吧，尽管在泥土上跳舞吧，对着那些蠢男人笑啊！我会夜夜闯入你的美梦，在地狱里诅咒着你的姓名，叼着你的喉咙拖到我身边来！‘你，我热爱的情妇兼情郎’¹，我爱你！你去死吧！”汉尼拔的声音并不低沉，却是沙哑迷人的，他连情绪高昂的时候，也是矜持而优雅的。  
外面的天早已暗了下来，黑暗与月辉环抱着他们，像一场静谧和谐的幽会。  
薇尔的头仰得很高，露出平时藏在阴影里的喉结，他不得不眯着眼睛才能看清那个男人，他们透过对方的眸子长久的凝视着彼此。薇尔不禁回想着记忆里那个年轻了几岁的汉尼拔，他似乎从没有变过，那个在西克莫槭树下等着他的青年如今已不再年轻了啊。  
不知道是谁先吻了谁，他们的胸口贴在了一起，薇尔的手臂攀附着那令人心醉的头颅，嵌入对方的怀抱里，交换着潮湿漫长的热吻。  
薇尔被抱进了又大又软的床上，白色的窗幔中透出朦朦胧胧的影子。汉尼拔解开扣着胸衣的浮雕宝石，露出平摊光洁的胸脯，上面坠着两颗红润饱满的乳珠，随着主人轻轻颤抖着。他剥去层层叠叠的裙摆，露出那具赤裸瘦削的肉体，宛如从完整的蚌肉里撬出一颗被裹藏的珍珠。  
他快要无法呼吸了！薇尔想要解开自己的束腰，却被强硬地箍住了手腕，他不得不袒露出自己的身体，属于男性的身躯。他的南瓜裤被男人粗暴地剥去，长筒袜也滑落到脚踝。男人挤进他的大腿深处，他只能用双腿狼狈地夹着男人的腰来保持平衡。  
“不，不！汉尼拔！”薇尔只能自欺欺人地阻止对方的靠近，鬓发散落在少年的额头，可爱又可怜。  
“为什么呢？薇尔，薇尔，你为什么要拒绝你的丈夫？”汉尼拔温柔地呼唤着薇尔的名字，阴茎却毫无慈悲地抵入柔软的肉穴，他被那温暖的蜜穴包裹着，抚慰着，他的心也被一并葬在了那里。  
薇尔夹紧了自己的臀肉，他的全部生命都汇集在腹部那团灼热的力量，雷与电痛击着他的身体，撕扯着他的灵魂，那发了癫的野兽将他拆之入腹。发丝绕在脖颈上，如一根缠着荆棘的上吊绳扼住呼吸，割裂他的头颅与身躯。无论被侵犯多少次，他永远畏惧着，畏惧着这个男人给予的痛苦与真实。可是啊，可是他又是如此需要这份痛苦。汉尼拔不是天空中高悬的太阳，他是弥漫在身边滚烫的黑暗，是刺眼浓郁的光芒。他那丑陋的，硬挺的，布满伤疤和刀痕的阴茎永远无法像正常男人一样射出欢愉的精血，他要永远被困在这份凡胎里死去了！  
“汉尼拔，停下来！”  
“不，亲爱的，为我怀个孩子吧！只要用你的子宫为我生下和你一样漂亮的孩子，我就放过你，不然我便要日日夜夜打你骂你，还要侵犯你！”  
薇尔再也说不出求饶的话语来，他苦恼极了，愤怒在脸蛋儿上燃烧，他在心里埋怨着汉尼拔竟拿那些话语来揶揄他的身体，任由那卑鄙的精液淋湿了他的肉穴，在反复麻木的快乐与纠缠着他的痛苦中哑声哭泣。蓝绿的眸子化作一汪眼泪，漫在那张瑰色的容貌，闪烁着淋淋水光，连唇齿也变得湿漉漉，美得像是一场夏夜绮丽的梦了。  
薇尔在汉尼拔的怀中睡去，他把那有力的臂弯和那声温柔的晚安当做孩童对父母的幻想，一并带入梦中的世界。  
等到第二日的太阳升起，汉尼拔·莱科特夫人又是那个浑身散发着奇特魅力的“小魔女”了。他还没有起床，穿着白色的睡衣卧在床上，神气地注视着那个男人整理衣领。  
“炮弹都要落到你头顶了，莱科特先生。”  
“我会体面地死去，你找到我的时候还是一具南方人的尸体。”汉尼拔瞟了一眼镜子角落里的小美人儿，捏着一条用金线勾勒着两簇风信子的蓝丝绒腰带系在自己的腰上，“至少它还是完整的。”  
薇尔恍惚着望着那条腰带，大惊失色地问道，“你从哪里找到它的？”  
“在床下的白匣子里，还有那些你没有寄出去的回信，也许有几十封信，不多不少，‘爱情如猫儿鼻尖上停驻的蝴蝶，啊，它飞走了！... 我不得不做出选择，如果这就是命运，我要用什么去反抗呢，请原谅我，把我们葬在一起吧——’”  
“您快走吧！”薇尔从那一团柔软的被褥里坐直身体，眼睛瞪得像两颗圆圆的纽扣，脑门儿上挤出了可爱的皱纹。  
汉尼拔的笑声难得响亮，嘶嘶哑哑地从胸腔里传出，他的左臂搭着外套，右手拿着一顶军帽，优雅地鞠了一躬，“再见，夫人。”  
这位绅士在楼梯的转角碰到了阿兰娜·布鲁姆，淡金色的眉毛重新凑到了一起，嘴角也耷拉下来，他没有任何想要开口说话的欲望，但显然那位淑女不是这么想的。  
“莱克特先生，再见到您真好。”阿兰娜仍然像小时候那样漂亮，但气质却变得更加柔和，她的身上充斥着一种只有怀孕的女人才会拥有的独特光辉和傻气，她逡巡着停驻在楼梯下，抬头仰视着。  
汉尼拔明目张胆地打量了阿兰娜一番，他的眼神并不像是一位绅士，尤其是对于一位孕妇来说，毕竟在南方人眼里，怀孕是一件难以启齿的事，每个孕妇都像是囚犯一样被困在她们的房间里，好似她们腹中怀着恶魔之子而羞于见人。  
“早上好，小姐，代我向尊敬的布鲁姆先生问好。”汉尼拔没有等待她的回应，点了点头，径直从她身边走过，带走一袭微风，漂浮着属于桂娜薇尔的气息。  
阿兰娜的笑容随着对方的离去消散，眉心蹙起一朵忧愁的玫瑰，她垂下眼睛盯着自己的腹部默然不语。无论是离去的人还是啖下她血肉而生的孩子都不曾属于她。一个未婚先孕的女人仍被南方社会所接受，仅仅是因为伟大的布鲁姆医生——一位把三个儿子送上战场的父亲，一位同样为了联盟而战的勇士，一位没有抛弃并不爱的发妻的丈夫。

Ch3  
注释：  
1.歌词：  
“Dearest one, do you remember  
When we last did meet?  
When you told me how you loved me. Kneeling at my feet?  
Oh, how proud you stood before me  
In your suit of gray,  
When you vowed from me and country  
Ne’er to go astray.  
Weeping sad and lonely.  
Sighs and tears how vain!  
When this cruel war is over Pray that we meet again!”  
桂娜薇尔从窗户里望着路上的人们，他逐渐失去了的兴趣。这里远离布洛肯伯恩庄园，是一个陌生又新奇的世界，它挤满了忙碌的人群、漂亮的男人和女人，远处的火车从虚无缥缈的过去开往遥不可及的未来，盛着腾腾烟雾，驶向薇尔看不见的地方去了。  
当信件从前线传来的时候，薇尔一如既往地把它们喂给了火堆，并在死亡名单里找寻着那倒霉丈夫的名字。但阿兰娜是闲不住的，她总能记起去教堂里做祷告的日子，并带着不情愿的薇尔一起，这让薇尔回忆起在庄园的琐事。  
格雷厄姆夫人是一位法国没落贵族的后代，懵懂的少女随家族一起来到这片新大陆，嫁给了挚爱她的格雷厄姆先生，成为了一名优雅贤良的妇人，有了现在圆满幸福的家庭。至少在南方上流社会人们的口中相传的是这样。薇尔是尊敬这位伟大的女人的，他将她视作生命中最重要的女人去爱戴。他尽力去模仿她的一切，但无一例外，他做不到。他的母亲是一位忠实的教徒，晚饭前的祷告更是必不可少，薇尔一般用这个时间去想一些别的事情，这些事里唯独没有基督的名字。  
现在阿兰娜这个疯女人要带他去教堂了！主啊！  
“亲爱的，我们要一起去祈祷！为了我的父亲和哥哥们，当然还有你的丈夫，莱科特先生。”阿兰娜把薇尔的手抓进手心里，看着那双不同于女孩子的骨节分明的手，温柔地笑着。  
这个名字像道咒语，任谁说出了这个名字，薇尔都像是被踩了尾巴的猫，定要好好唾骂一番，冒冒失失地道，“不要再提他了！你怎么总是这样！”  
“因为你除了他，谁也没有了啊。”  
薇尔在心底把这个女人好好嘲讽了一番，妈咪说的是对的——女人总是要多承受一些痛苦的，她怀了孩子后，怎么越来越傻气了，竟相信这全世界只剩下汉尼拔这一个男人了。  
他们从教堂回到那座棕色小屋的时候，太阳正照在薇尔的头顶，他打着黑色的阳伞——他并不乐意去打伞但总会被妈咪念叨——被那头在阳光下闪烁的棕红色的头发刺得眯起了眼睛。  
那是玛戈特·韦尔热，镇上有名的妓女，经营着自己的酒馆兼妓院。她穿着一身蔷薇色的大蓬裙，上面叠着许多层褶皱，坠着白色的蕾丝边儿，裙撑显得她的屁股又大又翘。她的头上带着一顶小巧的羽毛帽，衬着那张涂着下流胭脂的小脸儿，得意又俗气。  
薇尔提着裙子迎面走到了女人的面前，他学着妈咪的样子用脚尖儿向对方扬起尘土，不客气地道，“上帝啊！玛戈特·韦尔热！你来这好人家的门前做什么，快走开吧！”  
“这位夫人，我可并不是来找你的，你赶不走我。”玛戈特的眼睛又大又漂亮，但总是阴阴柔柔地望着别人令人生厌。  
桂娜薇尔其实并不懂得那些南方人究竟为何如此讨厌玛戈特，但他们都认为这个妓女不是个好东西，尤其是那些老妇人，她们把她视作女人的叛徒。薇尔觉得，如果这个女人令这些人讨厌，那么他的母亲也一定是不喜欢的。  
“我才不要你进我家，行行好！你用过的茶杯我都要扔掉，我怕我的嘴巴烂掉！”  
“您的丈夫可是帮我开了家妓院，他也没少到我那里去喝酒，要烂也是先烂你的屁股罢！”  
薇尔从没见过这样讨人厌的女人。他的胸口像是闷着一块磐石，压得他直喘着粗气，就在他差一点就要丢掉妈咪教育的一切淑女的品质时，身后的阿兰娜环住他的窄腰，轻轻柔柔地对着玛戈特说，“你是来找我的吗？”  
不可思议地，那个嘴巴厉害得要命的妓女瑟缩着退后了一步，她摇着扇子遮住自己半边脸，躲在象牙扇面后念叨着，“是的，尊敬的布鲁姆小姐。请不要赶我走。”  
“怎么会呢，”阿兰娜笑了笑，沉默地盯了一会儿玛戈特，“叫我阿兰娜就好啦，请进吧。”  
薇尔被玛戈特莫名其妙地态度惹得头晕，但他总不好说些什么的，毕竟他也是寄住在布鲁姆家族的宅邸里罢了，便趾高气昂得踢着一路灰尘走进了棕色的小屋，一边在心里嘀咕着这两个蠢女人不知道在搞些什么名堂。  
之后，玛戈特便经常留在这里了。她总是跟在阿兰娜的身边，随着那个生命在肚子里一天天长大，她竟忙得把黑佣也挤走了。玛戈特不再总是穿着那些艳俗的裙子，偶尔安安静静地坐在看书的阿兰娜身边。像一只乖巧地小猫，躺进她的怀里，这时候阿兰娜就会难得活泼地玩弄着那些红棕色的头发，在对方的耳边低语。  
那种样子，那种样子，竟是薇尔从未体味过的情感了。但显然，他永远无法融入到独属于那两个人的氛围里去了，这种无助地情绪笼罩在他的头顶，奇怪地，他竟想念起远在战场的便宜丈夫来。  
布鲁姆医生不经常在家，他在卫斯理教堂里搭起了一个医院，里面充斥着受伤的士兵、蛆蝇、跳蚤和死人。但他是一名战士，是南方社会的上流绅士，他有义务照顾这些可怜的家伙们。  
越来越多的伤兵从战场上回到亚特兰大，炮火的声音一天比一天清晰，电报也不再如往日那样频繁，这座城市寂静如处子，遥望着远方小镇葛底斯堡。南方人终于不再满口主义与联盟，所有人都在肃穆的死寂里等待着。三天后，在宾夕法尼亚的农场上，一场生死决战载入史册。谢尔曼将军的炮火终于飞到了这座城市，死神从天而降。亚特兰大燃烧了35天，没有援军与武器的残余部队头也不回地奔向战场，南方人则如鸟兽逃散。  
薇尔再也无法忍受了，他想要回到布洛肯伯恩，他想念他的母亲，想念红色的土地，他再也不想管阿兰娜和她肚子里的孩子，况且，他又不是孩子的父亲，又与他何干呢！  
但偏偏是现在，她要生了！阿兰娜已经陷进了床褥里，病恹恹地唤着他和玛戈特的名字。她像是漂浮在一潭死水上，伸着细长的手臂，拽着他们，死活不肯沉下去。玛戈特一刻不停地扇着棕榈扇，驱赶那些懒洋洋的苍蝇和臭烘烘的汗味。阿兰娜咬着唇，把那些恼人的呻吟吞进肚子里，却终究无法咽下所有的痛苦，她放声尖叫，忍受着腹部的阵痛翻滚身体来躲避那些蝇虫。  
阿兰娜就要生了！可是这里连一个医生都没有啊！  
薇尔捂住耳朵，希望自己干脆死了可好！便再也不用遭这些可恨的罪了！明明，明明他不是女人啊！他连子宫都没有，便要给女人接生了！家啊！他要是在家就好了，就能躲进妈妈的怀里好好哭一会儿了！  
薇尔在空无一人的街道上奔跑着，他的脚被那双该死的皮鞋折磨得不成样子，但是他不能停下来。道路两旁的空房子像是吃人的怪物，咆哮着淹没他。经过一栋绿房子，从门缝里飘来老猫一样的歌声，他依稀记得这首歌的名字“到这场残酷的战争结束时”¹，他低声咒骂着奔向火车站，奔向阿兰娜的父亲！  
与已是坟场一般安静的城市相比，火车站里躺满了伤兵，他们的哭嚎淹没了铁路与车轮的声音，年轻的护士们在那些尸体与肉体之间穿梭，布鲁姆先生这个忙碌的小老头儿一刻不停地指挥着人群。  
薇尔尽力不踩到那些哀嚎的可怜人们，跳到布鲁姆医生跟前，慌慌张张地道，“医生，医生！求求您回家吧！您的女儿要生了！”  
布鲁姆先生置若往闻，他苍老浑浊的眼球扫过眼前的病人，摇了摇头，“没救了。”  
“医生！您究竟在说什么啊！”  
“我没有空去管她，我的儿子们都战死了！这些地上躺着的人，都是国家的英雄，他们都是千万可怜家庭的儿子们，我能不管他们吗？你去为她接生吧，我是没有空的。”  
桂娜薇尔很想冲他吼出一些骇人的话语，但那位医生已经疾步走远了，他要去安排下一场截肢手术，还要忍受跳蚤的啄咬。  
我又不是女人啊！  
他妈的见鬼！薇尔在心底哭喊着，他真想在这里痛快地骂上几天，但是他知道阿兰娜可等不了了，他必须得做点什么。他抬起脚转身跑去，却被拉住了裙角，他低头看了一眼，惊叫出声。  
“啊！老天！”  
那是一个半边脸炸得血肉模糊的士兵，奋力拉着他的裙摆。薇尔忍住想要抽回衣服的冲动，俯下身子，听着那个人用烂得像泥巴的嘴唇重复着几个名字。  
“薇尔，薇尔姑娘... 对不起！我是奇尔顿啊！”  
“天啊，你怎么——”  
“薇尔，请快走吧！北方佬就要来了，快走吧！”士兵的脸随着他激烈的话语向下塌陷。  
薇尔吓坏了，他忍着莫大的恐惧，在心底盘旋着极其苦涩和哀痛的情绪，用尽最后的勇气握着那双粗糙黢黑的手，对他道歉，吻了吻他的指尖，然后拖着沉重的裙裾头也不回地逃了。  
“玛戈特，医生不回来了，他不来了！”薇尔的声音颤抖着，他觉得自己在哭泣，但眼睛却干枯得火辣辣疼。  
玛戈特的表情竟像是活活被人打了几个巴掌，她抓着阿兰娜的手哭道，“对不起，亲爱的！该死的韦尔热家族，我诅咒他们！该死！把炉子升起来，烧一壶热水，把干净的毛巾和剪刀拿过来！”  
薇尔愣住了，他惊恐地望着玛戈特的侧脸。  
“没用的女人！你还等什么！我们要给她接生了！”玛戈特亲吻着阿兰娜的嘴角，绵绵情语消失在唇齿相接的缝隙里，和着眼泪流入爱人的心里。  
薇尔呆愣地看着那个弱小的生命从狭窄的甬道里挤出来到这个烦扰的世界上，他听见玛戈特开心地说着是个女孩。他嫉妒极了。他想着，如果自己也能生出个孩子来会不会就能更像个女孩儿了。天啊，要是阿兰娜的孩子是他的该有多好！可是，他望着那张苍白的面容又开始责怪自己，竟然妄想要别的女人的孩子了。生育是多么伟大啊，这是他配不上的事业！他苦恼地弯下腰身，此时此刻，他想要让汉尼拔抱着他，贯穿他，让他成为一个女人在床上哭泣与尖叫！  
“威尔！”  
楼下的人执着地呼唤着。  
薇尔猝然抬起头，散乱的鬓发垂在颈间，被汗水黏在在一起，但他一切都顾不上了！他跑到窗边，望着楼下那个穿着灰色制服的男人，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，嘴里不住的叫着耶稣的名字。皮鞋磨着他的双脚，却无法阻挡他奔跑的步伐。  
薇尔像只从楼梯上掠过的蜂鸟，一头扎进爱人的怀抱。  
“汉尼，汉尼！吻吻我吧！”那双多情的眼睛像是流干了泪水，满是苦楚，宛如一个躲进父亲怀抱里的小女孩儿，他不需要无用的帮助，他比任何人都要坚强，他只要更多的爱意能够把他捧在手心里，比更多再多一点！  
“啊！你的眼睛！”薇尔摸着那只被割瞎的眼睛，惊呼出声。  
汉尼拔并没有阻止那只不老实的小手，他把胡渣胡乱地贴在那张他喜欢万分的脸蛋儿，痴痴地念着，“桂娜薇尔。”  
“你的眼睛...”  
“别担心，宝贝，战争总要夺走什么的，但好在，既不是你，也不是我。”  
薇尔在梦里幻想过汉尼拔的尸体会是什么样子，但身体的残缺对于他来说，是如此陌生，他害怕地吻了吻那只灰蒙蒙的眼睛，想要将它藏起来，就再也找不见了，“你为什么回来了呀！你疯了！你会被打死的！”  
“太太，你这不就是你希望的那样吗。”  
“可是我爱你啊！”  
汉尼拔沉默着，他仔细打量着那双狡猾的眼睛里，小心翼翼地分辨着那究竟是爱人的谎言，还是蜜饯。当他发现薇尔的目不转睛地望着他的时候，他又露出漫不经心地笑容，优雅又迷人。他用结实的臂弯揽住怀里的人，吻了又吻。  
“后方的士兵撤离了，战争就要结束了！”  
“这、这太可怕了，我得告诉阿兰娜才行！她的父亲会带我们一起走的——”  
“不会的，傻孩子。医生和那些伤兵撤走了，他还把你们的马和马车拉去救人了。”  
“这该死的——”薇尔恨极了，他咒骂了两声，想起医生是阿兰娜的父亲，悻悻地闭了嘴。他想到她虚弱又痛苦的样子，便不忍丢下她，不然玛戈特非要撕烂他的皮。  
汉尼拔笑得事不关己，他似是不怕惹恼薇尔一样，偏要在他的耳边吹口气，嘲弄地说道，“好太太，你求别人，不如求求我，我的马和马车可是活生生地等在外面呀。”  
薇尔猛地推开那宽肩，好好审视着眼前的人，才发现这人身上穿的衣服竟已是满是尘土了，线头儿从袖口的角落里钻出来，唯有那条蓝丝绒腰带仍然干净漂亮，勒着劲瘦的窄腰，上面别着两只银白色的长柄决斗手枪，口袋里鼓鼓囊囊地塞满弹药，走起路来甚至发出神气地钉钉响声。战争把他剥得像个野人，身躯变得更加强悍，连冷漠与残忍也难以掩饰地坦诚。但薇尔永远看不到男人身上无情的特质，因为汉尼拔爱他，不然薇尔早就躲到世界的另一边去，再也不理这个人了。  
“那你留我在这里等死吧，等北方佬来了，我便从楼上跳下去！”  
“若是只有你一个人——”汉尼拔顿了顿，没有继续说，他不再与薇尔纠缠，走上楼梯，“我是为了阿兰娜小姐。”  
薇尔气得想把这个无赖推下楼梯，干脆送这恼人的流氓去见上帝吧！但凡他能有主赐予羔羊的意识，都不会这般无耻。  
阿兰娜正抱着熟睡的婴儿，她的胳膊吃力地颤抖着，仿佛那点重量已经耗尽了她全部的力气。她看到汉尼拔跟着薇尔一起走进来的时候并不吃惊，仿佛汉尼拔出现在这里是理所当然的事，就像星星追着月亮一样自然。她把婴儿交给玛戈特，提着一口气，笑得勉强又难看。  
“阿兰娜，我们要回到布洛肯伯恩去。”薇尔握着阿兰娜的手，他望着像朵病玫瑰一样的姑娘，坚定地说着。  
“你疯了吧，李将军正带领着骑兵在拉普雷迪打最后一场后卫战争夺那条大路来撤退士兵们，而布洛肯伯恩就在那十英里附近，没准它早就被北方佬烧光了——你不用瞪着我亲爱的——那片树林里全是散兵，你，带着一个刚刚生下孩子病恹恹的孕妇，哦，还有一个妓女和婴儿，你知道会发生什么吗？”汉尼拔的声音又急又粗，他像个严厉地父亲企图吓住不听话的孩子。  
“我知道！但是，但是会没事的！”  
“你只能跟着部队，在黑暗的森林里沿着麦克诺公路走，一旦被发现，你的马和马车就会被抢走，你这傻姑娘。”汉尼拔变得平静了一些，他有点无奈，但是并不讨厌这样的薇尔。  
“但是我一定要回去！你知道为什么的！汉尼拔！你不能拦着我！不然我就杀了你！再和你躺进一个棺材里得了！”愤怒使薇尔的眼睛蓝得发红，他松开阿兰娜的手，捏着拳头，仇人一样逼视着汉尼拔，但眼泪却让这张脸美得惊人。  
男人兀自笑得响亮，他直直地走向薇尔，没有理会对方后退的脚步，把吓得忘记哭泣的小妻子轻轻抱怀里，那浑身跳跃的活力便传到了他的身上，“我勇敢的薇尔，用我的袖子擤个鼻子吧。你当然要回去，那便回去罢。可是我也要回到战争里去了。”  
薇尔不解地仰着头，颤声责问着，“可是你，你为什么要回去呢！联盟的战争又不是你的战争，你从来都不在乎它啊！”  
汉尼拔不悦地努了努嘴巴，“我在乎啊！小傻瓜。”  
“你要撇下我... 我们了吗？”  
“你害怕了吗？”  
汉尼拔挑着眉毛嘲笑着，刺痛了薇尔的眼睛，反到让他有了无穷无尽的勇气。  
“我不害怕！你这短命的家伙！但是，如果北方的士兵抓到了我该怎么办呀！”  
汉尼拔拉住那头卷发，迫使薇尔扬起头颅，他深吻着那可恨又热爱的唇瓣，“相信我，他们抓到你算他们倒霉，我恶毒的妻子。你赴死的样子一向迷人，我爱你，威尔，不管你任何模样，我爱你。我们都不是好东西，你这自私又可怜的，就让我们烂死在这世道吧！我和你，再也没有别人了！”

Ch.4  
太阳从西边掉了下去，比夕阳更刺眼的火光在天边燃烧，不绝于耳的爆炸声从远方赶来，刺穿人的耳膜。  
从1861年四月末之后的岁月里，桂娜薇尔·格雷厄姆就再没有过完整的回忆，那些时间和事件都像是白日里模糊不清的影子，既捉摸不透也分不清现实与幻想，慢吞吞的日子一去不复返了。而这段他独自驾车逃亡的日子，是他最想摆脱的噩梦。  
他驱赶着一匹快要累死的马，载着一个濒死的女人和她的婴儿，还有一个时刻唠叨着的讨人厌的妓女。他们一起挤在狭小的车厢里，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，盖上挡雨的木板，活像住进了棺材里。他的鞋子里全是积水，泡着他肿胀的脚，忍着疼痛，几个活人像哑巴一样安静地穿梭在林子里，躲避着北方佬和他们的军营，所以他只能勒着那匹病马一圈又一圈地绕着大路。  
阿兰娜因为饥饿在黑暗里痛苦地呻吟着，玛戈特便把自己的血肉用木头削下来喂给她。  
薇尔觉得他们都要疯了。  
他盯着晨曦照耀的臭水沟里，浮现着汉尼拔离开的背影和临别的吻，如果说肉体上所经历的孤独与痛苦尚且能忍受，但没有什么比想起1856年的夏天更让他愁苦的了。

布洛肯伯恩的栅栏外有一棵老榕树长得又丑又奇怪，它的树枝歪着探到西边去，像是要逃离它赖以生存的阳光似的，茂密的枝叶叠成一座诡秘幽暗的深林。十岁的威尔·格雷厄姆常常坐在树荫底下抬头望着那些繁枝茂叶，黑得像夜。偶尔他会爬到低矮的树枝上去，越过一望无际的棉花地，看着更遥远且不真实的地方。他的小手拿着一根粗麻绳，绳子上的尖刺把他的皮肤割出一道道血痕，但他仍然愚蠢地、笨拙地打着绳结，他想着妈咪为他打领结的样子，也学着用绳子在自己的胸前打了个粗糙的绳扣，然后像是完成了一件不得了的事情，闭上眼睛，深吸着四周的气息，泥土和植物的腥味填满了他的鼻腔。  
“你在干什么呢？”  
树下有个恼人的声音打扰了威尔小小年纪的幻想，他不得不睁开眼睛，向下望去。那里站着一个二十岁左右的男人，精瘦，高挑，戴着一顶时髦的巴拿马宽沿帽，正觑着紫褐色的眼睛抬头盯着他。  
“我正要去死呢，先生。”威尔绷着脸，一本正经地说。但令他困惑的是，他不懂为什么自己如此严肃可怕的话语会招来这位先生放肆的笑声，毕竟每当大人们讨论起与生死相关的话题总是喜欢遮遮掩掩，嘴里嘀咕着上帝保佑，他忽然意识到这个人根本不是什么南方人眼里的好绅士。  
“你死不了的，那根树枝太矮了，而且你打的绳扣快松了，宝贝。”男人的两只手插着口袋，语气轻佻，他似乎毫不介意在自己眼前发生一桩惨剧，哪怕威尔现在就跳下来、摔断了脖子，他也能眨眨眼睛，浑不在乎地转身离去。  
威尔有些生气，他的小脑袋里盘旋着这个想法好几天了，躲过那些多嘴多舌的佣人从厨房里偷出了这条麻绳，得以实现他的葬礼，当然他从没有考虑过他的尸体会有多么可怖。但现在这个男人反倒指责起他考虑不周了，可真是个坏家伙！他们彼此沉默了一会儿，只有风和云飘来又走，几声不知名的鸟叫在树叶的深处吵嚷着。  
“你叫什么名字？”威尔第一次毫不客气地询问别人的名字，他已经不在乎妈咪的那些规矩，晃着那两条细腿，神气极了。  
“汉尼拔·莱科特。”  
“啊！”小少年夸张地瞪着双眼，他捂着自己的小嘴儿，总算把传言中的神秘人和眼前的这个男人重叠在了一起。不久前，他听闻大人们口中讨论过莱科特家族的儿子被赶出家门，那么就是眼前的汉尼拔了。  
莱科特家族是个封闭又古老的家族，他们忠诚地遵守着族内通婚，继承着欧洲最古典浪漫的传统，在南方社会上拥有极高的地位，人人都愿意和这个神秘的家族亲近，它代表了人们难以言表的向往。对于年纪还小的威尔来说，那就是一场触不可及的梦了，就如这个充满邪气与异域气息的男人，鬼知道怎么就出现在了他的面前。  
“别忙着惊讶，格雷厄姆家的小少爷，你不如先下来罢！”  
“我为什么要听你这个坏人的话呢！”  
“因为我能成全你啊！亲爱的！自杀可是要下地狱的，不如我来帮你吧。”男人笑了笑，他根本不在意自己究竟会不会吓到眼前的孩子，只顾着玩弄着这有趣的少年，新奇心爱得紧。  
威尔倏然感到一阵害怕和恶心，即使他已经完全了解了死亡的全部并决定主动接受它，他仍然会惧怕这个男人，他无法解释这个男人究竟代表着什么。他犹豫了一会儿，猫眼儿似的蓝眼睛眨了眨，最后还是解开了本就松松垮垮的绳结，顺着树干滑了下来，尖利的树皮勾破了他的袜子，他有些沮丧地垂着脑袋，想到回到家里，妈咪肯定要歇斯底里地教训他一顿。  
男人蹲在他面前，他们的头颅挨得很近，威尔下意识地想要逃出这个男人的阴影里，却被一只大手勒住了脖子。那只手掐着他的脖颈，指尖陷入皮肉之中，决计不会因为因为他只是一个十岁不到的孩子而施舍慈悲。他痛苦地喘了几下，便再也无法呼吸，那些平日厌恶的土腥味也离他而去。小脸蛋儿涨得通红，眼睛里盈满痛苦的泪水，他挣扎着、徒劳地用手脚踢打、撕扯着男人，却怎么也无法挣脱这只桎梏的魔鬼之手。  
“这是你渴望的死亡吗，威尔。”男人不急不缓地说着残酷的言语，他冷漠地注视着这个漂亮的孩子在他的手中逐渐枯萎。  
威尔艰难地转动着脆弱的脖子，他张大嘴巴想要奋力呐喊，却发现一切都是无声的折磨。  
“不！”  
男人猝然放开了他，任由他跌倒在地上，然后坐到了树根下面悠哉地乘凉。  
汉尼拔看着那个年轻的男孩佝偻着身躯像老太太一般剧烈地咳嗽，喘着粗气，呕出几口无色的唾液，狼狈又悲惨。  
“你为什么急着去死呢？这世上的人都拼命地想从这只手里逃走呢。”汉尼拔晃了晃那只不久前掐着威尔的手，然后拍了拍身边的草地，像若无其事地邀请威尔与他共进晚餐那样，“和我好好讲讲罢。”  
威尔的母亲是一位漂亮的妇人，她掌管着一二百号仆人，能干又聪明。这位西海岸的法国贵族的后代，有一头浓密的栗棕色卷发，和一双忧郁的眼睛。她嫁给格雷厄姆先生的时候肚子里已经怀有一个女孩儿，取名为桂娜薇尔。这个小美人胚子长得与她的母亲和格雷厄姆先生并不相像，却同样有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
威尔是在诞下桂娜薇尔后不久来到这个世界上的，从那一天开始，他就没有得到过母亲过多的关注。大多时候母亲都在围着家庭转，偶尔也许会注意到哭得打嗝儿的威尔，便指使妈咪把他抱走。他觉得自己一定不是个懂事的孩子，不然为什么他的母亲从来没有让他躺进那柔软的怀抱里睡一觉呢？稍长大一些，他发现母亲总是喜欢带着桂娜薇尔在河边散散步，便黏在姐姐的裙子旁边，偶尔模仿着薇尔的样子向母亲撒娇，像一条赶不走的小狗，却总被同龄人嘲笑是“住在女人裙子底下的娘娘腔”。  
父母都很爱桂娜薇尔，喜欢满足这个美丽少女的一切请求，所以她拥有一匹枣红色的矮脚马，她喜欢骑着它去征服世界！  
那天是桂娜薇尔11岁的生日，她换上了一身干净帅气的骑马服，上面绣着绿色的蔓藤和鸢尾。她让威尔把跨栏垫高，起先他是不乐意的，但是薇尔总喜欢威胁他要把他的小心思告诉母亲，他只能不情不愿地把跨栏又加高了2英寸。  
桂娜薇尔得意极了，她骑着自己的小马向二楼窗户里的母亲招了招手，准备跨过那道对她来说有些难度的木栏。威尔坐在一旁，回头望着楼上，他也招了招手，但是他知道母亲并没有看他，所以他执着地盯着那个妇人，等待着毫无意义的回应。然后他看到女人的脸突然蒙上惨白和虚弱，变成玻璃窗后一道飘着的鬼魂，尖叫着消失了。他的心脏似是被人抛到了天上，又回到了原来的位置上，躁动不安地摇晃着。他在母亲跑下楼之前转过头，看到了地上躺着摔断脖子的桂娜薇尔。  
桂娜薇尔的葬礼办得匆忙短促，宾客非常少，只有几个直系亲属目睹了难得一见的闹剧。女人在黑色的棺椁前哀嚎着，像一头哭泣的老母牛，她变得很可怕，仿佛不再是那个温柔贤惠的母亲或妻子。威尔想她一定很讨厌他，才会在心碎的泪花里对他说出“不如你死掉”的话。女人头上罩着一顶黑面纱，像是要把她活活闷死。她的嘴里哭喊着桂娜薇尔的名字，偶尔叫着一个陌生男人的名字“纳撒尼尔”。她的青春死在了大西洋的另一端，如今她与那个男人的爱情葬在了陌生的猩红土壤之下。  
从那之后格雷厄姆夫人消失了，她把自己关在房间里念叨着桂娜薇尔的名字，日日夜夜，泪水流也流不尽。威尔隔着门板，听着母亲痛苦地哀吟。有时碰到父亲，对方会用可怜悲切的眼神注视着他。他无法分辨那道目光的感情究竟是父亲倾注在他身上的，还是在透过他，回望着自己苍老空虚的灵魂。  
于是威尔想了很久，他决定去死。桂娜薇尔会回到母亲身边的。  
汉尼拔并没有打扰男孩儿的回忆，他听着少年稍显幼稚的嗓音断断续续地诉说着超越他年纪的悲痛，太阳也快要躲进大地里。他们都没有再说话，在长久的沉默里陪伴着彼此，直到妈咪在门廊里用洪亮的嗓门喊威尔回家用晚饭。  
“我得回家了，坏先生。”威尔从地上爬起来，拍了拍自己屁股上的泥土，他把稍长的发梢盖住脖子上淤紫的指痕，好把它们藏得更深一些，才能避免妈咪没完没了的唠叨和责问，毕竟他今天得费些力气去解释袜子是如何破了这么大的一个洞。  
“明天见，威尔。”  
“威尔已经死啦！”少年高呼着跑远，留给这个他并不熟悉的男人一个干净漂亮的背影。  
格雷厄姆家的墓地里立着大小不一的墓碑，威尔在其中一块小巧的石碑上划去了桂娜薇尔的名字，把自己的名字重新刻了上去。  
第二天在树下等着的，已经是一个纤细的少女了，他提着层层叠叠的裙裾，散乱的头发用鬓簪挽成一朵蔷薇，胸前坠着一颗火红的宝石，衬得那双眼睛幽蓝明亮。他不再是昨日阴郁的少年，而是骄傲迷人的姑娘。他昂起漂亮得耀眼的头颅，点了点下巴，冲着男人招了招手，“汉尼！娶我走罢！”

薇尔从纷扰的梦里回过神，望着远处山梅花栅栏绕着的那栋阴森森的屋子，熟悉的棉花地里空无一人，泥土被烧得焦黑，耸立的大烟囱窥视着坍塌的葡萄架，黑洞洞的窗子像瞎了眼球的眼睛。但薇尔并不感到害怕，他对玛戈特的惊呼置若往闻，那是他的家啊！他就要见到母亲了！

tbc.


End file.
